plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 28
|FR = A Money Bag |NR = Same as before |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 5 plants |before = << |after = >>}} Big Wave Beach - Day 28 is the 28th level of Big Wave Beach and the 12th in Part 2. In this level, the player encounters all the zombies in this world except the Zombot Sharktronic Sub, and must not lose more than five plants. Difficulty *The first stage is easy, but later, the Deep Sea Gargantuar will appear after final wave in Low Tide. Along with Fishermen Zombies and Octo Zombies in the final wave, they will easily destroy the plants, making him or her lose because of the objective. *Infi-nut will be very effective in this level due to its Plant Food upgrade, Force Field. It can not only stop the Fisherman Zombies but also it can help to protect all the plants behind it from being eaten or crushed. Even more, its force field can take many hits from the Deep Sea Gargantuar. *The Snapdragon and Magnifying Grass are very helpful in this level due to their cheap sun cost. *It is best not to plant many Lily Pads. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Lily Pad **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Banana Launcher **Coconut Cannon **Tall-nut *Plant at least seven Twin Sunflowers. When you have enough sun, plant a Snapdragon to destroy the first zombies. It is advised to plant four of them in the fourth column. *Plant an Infi-nut in the fourth column. Use Plant Food on it if you have collected one. *Try to save sun to plant two Coconut Cannons and three Banana Launchers, more would be great. *Be ready. When you see an Octo Zombie or Fisherman Zombie, quickly use Banana Launchers. *When you notice any zombies are eating the force field, quickly feed Plant Food to the Infi-nut again to repair it. *If you are almost to the final wave, you must save at least two Plant Food to be ready. *Do not be serious when the final wave comes! Be patient and quickly destroy the Deep Sea Gargantuar using three Banana Launchers and Coconut Cannons. Then, quickly feed Plant Food to a Banana Launcher to destroy the rest of the zombies on the lawn. *Ignore the Fishermen Zombies and try to defeat the Octo Zombies as fast as you can if your force field is not destroyed. Strategy 2 Created by *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Magnifying Grass **Pea Pod **Lily Pad **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Cherry Bomb *Plant five Twin Sunflowers. Kill the first zombies with Magnifying Grasses. You have to react fast or else the zombies might eat a Lily Pad, especially if they are on the first or fifth lane. *Once Coneheads start appearing, plant four Snapdragons in the fourth column. When you receive the Plant Food, plant an Infi-nut on the last remaining spot in the fourth column and use Plant Food on it to protect your plants from Fisherman Zombies. *Once Bucketheads start appearing, plant Pea Pods to deal with them. Make sure there is a Pea Pod with at least three heads in each lane before the first low tide. *Be ready. Upon seeing Surfer Zombies, kill them quickly with Magnifying Grasses before they reach your plants. *In the low tide, use a Cherry Bomb to quickly eliminate the Octo Zombie and other zombies before they destroy the shield. *In the final wave, kill the Gargantuar fast using Cherry Bombs and/or Mower Launch. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Levels with two flags